


Sztuka Trollowania

by sherlock2112



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Humor, Suspense
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock2112/pseuds/sherlock2112
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Post-Reichenbach: Moriarty wciąż żyje i włamuje się na bloga Johna. Z rozmachem.





	Sztuka Trollowania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Trolling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324024) by [Hekateras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekateras/pseuds/Hekateras). 



> Niepoprawne użycie małych i wielkich liter za oryginałem.  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest.

**Blog doktora Johna Watsona**

16 czerwca:

**Bez tytułu**

Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i zawszę będę w niego wierzył.

**Komentowanie zablokowane.**

 

* * *

**Komentarze:**

Cześć, kotku, to ja. Nudzi mi się. Zabawmy się.

 **Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **29 czerwca 15:23**

* * *

Słuchaj, właściwie to nie strzeliłem sobie w twarz. To chyba dość oczywiste.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 czerwca 12:20**

* * *

Właśnie, na telefonie mam nagraną twoją uroczą rozmowę z Johnusiem. Może wrzucę ją na Youtube'a.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 czerwca 12: 34**

* * *

„Chcę, żebyś powiedział Lestrade'owi, pani Hudson, Molly – wszystkim, którzy zechcą cię wysłuchać – że STWORZYŁEM Moriarrrrrrty'eeeeego DLA moich własnych CEEELÓW”.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 czerwca 12:36**

* * *

Albo w ten deseń. Mam rację?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 czerwca 12:40**

* * *

Ale serio.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 1 lipca 16:29**

* * *

No już nie przesadzaj, to było tylko sześć pięter. Wiem, że gdzieś się tam czaisz.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 lipca 05:20**

* * *

CO. ZA. NUDY.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 6 lipca 11:11**

* * *

Wiem, że to czytasz, Sherlocku.

 **Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **26 lipca 18:20**

* * *

Cóż, właściwie to tak podejrzewam. Żaden z moich ludzi nie był w stanie cię namierzyć.

 **Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **26 lipca 18:49**

* * *

Jesteś niezły.

 **Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **27 lipca 15:10**

* * *

Albo naprawdę martwy.

 **Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **28 lipca** **12:00**

* * *

Okej, okej, muszę przyznać, że mój plan był trochę nieprzemyślany. Dowiodłeś swego. Czy możemy wrócić do zabawy?

 **Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **2 sierpnia 12:29**

* * *

No i co mam teraz zrobić, Sherlocku? Miejże trochę empatii, na litość boską.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 sierpnia 19:22**

* * *

Wiem, wiem – kocioł, garnek i tak dalej. Przyznaję się do winy.

 **Irch Brook(kumasz?)** **6 sierpnia 13:58**

* * *

(No, chyba, że mówimy o Old Bailey'u [ _sąd karny w Londynie – przyp. tłum_.]. LOL :3)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 6 sierpnia 14:00**

* * *

Coś ci powiem: gra zostanie między nami, jak za starych dobrych czasów. Tylko ty i ja. Nie wciągniemy w to nikogo innego.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 12 sierpnia 16:50**

* * *

Serio? To DLATEGO nie odpowiadasz? Boisz się o swoich przyjaciół?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 sierpnia 14:11**

* * *

To już się robi śmieszne. Umowa brzmiała „Skocz, a ja nie zabiję twoich przyjaciół", a nie „Skocz i umrzyj i pozostań martwy, a ja nie zabiję twoich przyjaciół". Heloooł, słuchanie ze zrozumieniem?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 sierpnia 14:24**

* * *

Sebuś przypomina, że właściwie to kazałem ci się zabić. Co, jak mówi, zakłada umieranie. I pozostanie martwym.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 sierpnia 15:52**

* * *

Ale z drugiej strony Sebuś to nieznośny służbista.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 sierpnia 16:00**

* * *

Ale to pewnie zboczenie zawodowe.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 sierpnia 17:33**

* * *

Mam na myśli to, że Sebuś jest niesamowitym snajperem. Swego czasu zapuszczał się do dżungli i polował na tygrysy.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 17 sierpnia 16:42**

* * *

Niełatwo konkurować z czymś takim, ale zazwyczaj udaje mi się zapewnić mu odpowiednią rozrywkę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 17 sierpnia 20:02**

* * *

Kazałem mu mieć oko na Johnusia na wypadek, gdyby ten drugi nawalił. Na obcokrajowcach nie można polegać.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 18 sierpnia 14:21**

* * *

Wiesz, że dali mu kocyk? Johnowi, znaczy się.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 18 sierpnia 18:21**

* * *

Pomarańczowy.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 sierpnia 14:01**

* * *

W sumie miało to sens. Był strasznie… roztrzęsiony.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 sierpnia 14:23**

* * *

Sebuś ledwo mógł go utrzymać na muszce.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 sierpnia 14:32**

* * *

Mrug mrug szturch szturch

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 sierpnia 14:55**

* * *

NO PROSZĘ CIĘ!11

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 sierpnia 15:29**

* * *

Och. „Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa". Jak uroczo.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 września 10:00**

* * *

To zaczyna się już robić absurdalne.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 września 17:20**

* * *

Jakie. nudy. Nudy. NUDY!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 października 20:10**

* * *

Zaczynam brzmieć jak ty, co nie?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 października 20:12**

* * *

To PRZEZNACZENIE.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 października 20:13**

* * *

Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudno jest w dzisiejszych czasach znaleźć sobie jakieś przyzwoite wyzwanie?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 października 21:11**

* * *

Znaczy się, jasne, mógłbym poplanować jakieś sprytne i eleganckie intrygi dla terrorystów, polityków i im podobnym, ale nikt by tego nawet nie ZAUWAŻYŁ.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 października 21:17**

* * *

Jaki jest sens bycia geniuszem zbrodni, skoro nie ma nikogo, kto by to docenił?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 października 21:22**

* * *

Równie dobrze mógłbym się zabić.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 października 01:12**

* * *

Serio.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 października 02:52**

* * *

Naprawdę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 października 04:21**

* * *

Chyba nie chcesz, żeby do tego doszło?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 22 października 11:12**

* * *

… czy chcesz?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 października 12:01**

* * *

Sherlock?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 27 października 07:12**

* * *

Naprawdę myślałem, że między nami powstało coś wyjątkowego.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 29 października 23:31**

* * *

Byłeś gotowy mnie udusić. Na dachu.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 października 00:24**

* * *

Naprawdę trudno wymyślić coś bardziej perwersyjnego.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 października 00:33**

* * *

CUKIEREK ALBO PSIKUS!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 31 października 21:00**

* * *

Minęły cztery miesiące. Zawiodłeś mnie, zwykły, nudny Sherlocku. Naprawdę myślałem, że do tej pory zaczniesz już dawać jakieś znaki życia. Halloween byłoby idealną okazją.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 4 listopada 19:01**

* * *

Zamiast ciernia mam teraz w boku pustkę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 10 listopada 21:05**

* * *

Słuchaj, powtórzę to jeszcze raz: tylko nasza dwójka. Nikt inny. Żadnych… ofiar cywilnych.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 listopada 19:01**

* * *

Chcesz, żebym ci to obiecał?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 listopada 15:21**

* * *

W porządku.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 listopada 19:01**

* * *

Obiecuję, że nikogo nie wciągnę w nasze gry.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 listopada 19:05**

* * *

Zadowolony?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 26 listopada 12:25**

* * *

Okej, może nie uchodzę za jakoś szczególnie godnego zaufania.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 grudnia 11:01**

* * *

Sebuś przypomina mi, że prawidłowe określenie to „zmienny".

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 grudnia 11:05**

* * *

Co ja bym bez niego zrobił?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 grudnia 11:12**

* * *

Prawdopodobnie znalazłbym sobie kogoś innego.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 grudnia 11:20**

* * *

Wesołych świąt, skarbie! Gdziekolwiek jesteś, nie zamarznij na śmierć. Jeszcze nie skończyłem się z tobą bawić!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 grudnia 17:01**

* * *

Sebuś poinformował mnie, że część naszych agentów miało jakieś problemy w Holandii. To twoja sprawka?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 28 grudnia 19:24**

* * *

Proszę, powiedz, że to byłeś ty.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 29 grudnia 10:10**

* * *

SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 31 grudnia 23:59**

* * *

Oto moje noworoczne postanowienie: znowu zagrać z Sherlockiem Holmesem :) :) :P

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 1 stycznia 00:04**

* * *

Okej, powinieneś wiedzieć, że usunąłem moją wtykę z biura Lestrade'a. Czy to nie piękny akt dobrej woli?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 stycznia 11:55**

* * *

Sebuś mówi, że „dobra wola" śmiesznie brzmi w moich ustach.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 2 lutego 15:21**

* * *

Wiesz, ja sobie te wiadomości czytam na głos przed wysłaniem.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 2 lutego 15:25**

* * *

Chcę, żeby wszystko było dla ciebie idealne. :)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 2 lutego 15:29**

* * *

Szczęśliwych Walentynek, Prawiczku. Cmok cmok cmok! :3

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 14 lutego 14:14**

* * *

Czy ty chcesz zobaczyć, jak dorosły mężczyzna prosi?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 lutego 15:21**

* * *

Nie jestem ponad to, żeby nie było.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 28 lutego 11:26**

* * *

Skoczyłeś dla mnie z dachu. Jestem gotowy na pewne ustępstwa.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 29 lutego 19:00**

* * *

Proszę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 3 marca 15:21**

* * *

PROOOOOSZĘ.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 9 marca 11:25**

* * *

Ślicznie pROOOOOSzę z wisienką na czubku!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 marca 18:55**

* * *

Nie goliłem się od miesiąca, moje paznokcie są w koszmarnym stanie i raczej na pewno przytyłem.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 29 marca 15:11**

* * *

A to wszystko twoja wina.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 1 kwietnia 20:00**

* * *

Nie, serio.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 2 kwietnia 11:24**

* * *

Ta nuda. Ona BOLI.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 kwietnia 12:45**

* * *

Doprowadzasz mnie do ostateczności, Sherlock.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 kwietnia 15:00**

* * *

A wiesz, co się dzieje, gdy jestem zdesperowany.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 kwietnia 18:01**

* * *

odpoooowiedz miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 28 kwietnia 20:00**

* * *

To już prawie rok.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 maja 12:25**

* * *

A może randka? :P

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 8 maja 13:42**

* * *

Żeby uczcić rocznicę naszego wzajemnego doprowadzenia się do samobójstwa.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 9 maja 17:40**

* * *

Oprócz tego, że no wiesz… nie do końca.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 9 maja 18:25**

* * *

Myślę sobie: obiad, świece…

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 10 maja 12:21**

* * *

...materiały wybuchowe...

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 10 maja 12:29**

* * *

Lubisz Celine Dion?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 12 maja 18:59**

* * *

Uwielbiam śpiewać pod prysznicem.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 14 maja 15:42**

* * *

Może kiedyś sobie razem tam pośpiewamy.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 maja 19:15**

* * *

Pod prysznicem jest sporo ostrych przedmiotów. ;)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 maja 11:28**

* * *

Dzisiaj jest TEN dzień!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 10:00**

* * *

Zaplanowałem cały wieczór.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 10:00**

* * *

Wiesz, co się wtedy stanie?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 10:02**

* * *

Wieczorem będziemy wieczerzać w PIEKLE!1

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 10:05**

* * *

Sorry, nie mogłem cię powstrzymać!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 10:10**

* * *

Widzisz, co ze mną zrobiłeś?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 10:12**

* * *

Ale ok.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 10:16**

* * *

Północ.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 10:27**

* * *

Będę w tym samym miejscu, gdzie wczoraj w „tajemniczych okoliczności" zginął mój rosyjski zabójca.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 11:02**

* * *

Jeśliwieszcomamnamyśli

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 11:03**

* * *

;)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 11:05**

* * *

Udało mi się zdobyć zabytkowy fonograf. Autentyk.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 12:21**

* * *

Dla klasycznej pułapki w stylu „bomba eksploduje, kiedy kończy się piosenka".

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 12:35**

* * *

A dokładniej, gdy kończy się jeden z utworów Bacha. Powinno ci się spodobać. :)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 12:48**

* * *

Czemu w ogóle miałoby cię obchodzić, czy bomba eksploduje? Cóż, nienawidzę spoilerów, ale naprawdę powinienem wspomnieć, że:

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 12:50**

* * *

John też tam będzie. ;)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 13:00**

* * *

Uprzedzałem cię: desperacja sprawia, że jestem gotów sięgnąć po oklepane rozwiązania.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 14:01**

* * *

Porwałbym też twojego ukochanego pieska, ale ty go nie masz, a Lestrade jest nudny.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 14:31**

* * *

Powinieneś sobie jakiegoś sprawić.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 14:44**

* * *

Wiesz, że musiałem go zakneblować? Niewyparzone usta wojskowego i w ogóle.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 14:51**

* * *

Ale swoją drogą, cóż za werwa! Roczna rozłąka musiała być dla ciebie torturą.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 14:57**

* * *

(No, chyba że go podglądałeś.)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 15:00**

* * *

Jeżeli naprawdę jesteś martwy, cała ta sprawa chyba nie ma większego sensu.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 15:02**

* * *

A już na pewno nie dla Johna.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 15:05**

* * *

Johnuś.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 15:08**

* * *

Daj mi znać, czy wpadniesz, no nie wiem, w okolicach 22.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 15:12**

* * *

Ponieważ w przeciwnym razie mogę zacząć się nudzić i puszczę muzykę trochę wcześniej.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 15:32**

* * *

A następnie spróbuję sobie znaleźć jakieś przyjemne zajęcie na wieczór.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 15:37**

* * *

(Ty naprawdę czasem bywasz strasznie samolubny.)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 15:52**

* * *

To zabawne. Wytłumaczyłem mu, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Jest przywiązany do krzesła i podłączony do bomb, ale mimo to aż promienieje. Chyba od roku nie był tak szczęśliwy.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 16:01**

* * *

Wzruszające, naprawdę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 16:02**

* * *

Nadal masz serce, Sherlocku, czyż nie? ^_~

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 16:15**

* * *

I co…?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 18:32**

* * *

Czekam.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 18:54**

* * *

Powiedziałem 22, prawda?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 19:31**

* * *

Wspomniałem też, że bywam zmienny?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 19:46**

* * *

Powoli kończy ci się czas.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 maja 20:25**

* * *

Cukierek albo psikus.

**SH 25 maja 21:00**

 

 


End file.
